La punition d'un hibou
by Nanola
Summary: Un hibou, ça fait des dégâts. Un hibou appelé Archimède, encore plus. Surtout lorsqu'il débarque dans la vie de Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini


**Disclamer** : rien à moi sauf l'histoire, Commode et Maximilien. Les personnages et l'histoire de base, à JKR, et les trois autres personnages mentionnés sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs, elles se reconnaîtront.

**Bêta** : **phenixmiyavi** que je remercie pour sa rapidité, sa disponibilité et sa gentillesse. Parce qu'il faut les lire, ces bêtises.

**Bêta lectrice** : je crois qu'elle m'a traumatisée avec son etopathie (sa phobie des "et"), j'ai nommée **Bichette**, alias **Mandala7338**. Z'auriez vu mon texte. Tous les "et" mis en vert. J'ai cru mourir.

**Note** : c'est un cadeau empoisonné pour Archimède. Très empoisonné. Je vous explique l'origine de cet OS, c'est tout simple. Elle avait osé écrire un recueil d'OS sur les différentes morts d'Harry Potter. En soi, pourquoi pas. Mais je suis la bêta. Enfin, je l'étais sur 3, le 4ème étant un cadeau pour moi. Et le 4 était le pire de tous. Je lui avais dit, un jour, que je lui ferai une Blaise/Drago, mais je n'avais pas d'idée. Sur son dernier OS, je lui ai dit que je me vengerai en écrivant un OS où il y aurait Blaise en couple avec Drago et qu'ils feraient picotti-picotta et tralala devant elle, la privant de chocolat et l'empêchant de participer. Bizarrement, elle a dit non. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis l'auteur, c'est mon cadeau. Na!

Donc, voilà, Archimède, c'est pour toi. Ma vengeance en cadeau.

Je préviens qu'il s'agit d'une relation entre deux hommes, consentants, bien fait de leur personne et que je ne rembourse pas les claviers. J'ai pas les moyens.

C'est aussi un texte avec beaucoup d'humour. Donc ceux qui n'ont pas envie de rire, passez votre chemin

* * *

**La punition d'un hibou**

Ils étaient deux hommes, deux contraires qui s'étaient réunis contre toute attente.

Cela faisait six ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et pourtant, personne n'aurait parié sur leur mise en couple.

Le premier, Drago Malefoy, était le fils unique de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, héritier de l'immense fortune amassée au cours des années par la famille. Il avait passé toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, collège de sorcellerie situé en Écosse, et en était sorti avec une mention à ses examens finaux.

C'était un excellent parti malgré son implication pendant la guerre. Ses parents étaient d'anciens Mangemorts au service de Lord Voldemort et lui-même avait été partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait réussi à se racheter au fur et à mesure des années, de même que son père avait évité la prison. Sa mère avait été libérée pour avoir sauvé Harry Potter, lui avait été déclaré irresponsable de ses faits et gestes.

L'autre, Blaise Zabini, était le seul Zabini mâle depuis la mort de son père lorsqu'il n'avait que trois ans. C'était à lui que revenait l'insigne honneur de recevoir la fortune familiale à la mort de sa mère. Il venait également de Poudlard où il avait passé haut la main ses examens.

Les filles étaient moins nombreuses à se presser devant sa porte pour lui demander sa main mais elles étaient là, poussées par leurs parents plein d'espoir de caser leur progéniture afin qu'elles aient une bonne situation.

C'était au début, lorsque les deux jeunes hommes étaient encore étudiants et qu'ils n'avaient pas été officiellement fiancés à un parti convenable.

Manque de chance pour elles, les deux étaient attirés par leur propre sexe et s'étaient découvert une attirance l'un pour l'autre alors qu'ils étaient en Sixième Année. Ils avaient mis du temps avant de se mettre en couple. Un an. C'était la guerre qui les avait décidés. Blaise avait failli mourir pendant la bataille finale et s'était retrouvé à Sainte Mangouste. Drago avait cru mourir à son tour en le voyant étendu dans ce lit étroit, visage pâle malgré sa couleur de peau qui tranchait avec les draps blancs.

Aujourd'hui encore, ce souvenir serrait le cœur du blond, même après six ans.

Personne n'avait trouvé à redire à leur mise en couple. Même si c'était un peu contre les traditions familiales, les Zabini et les Malefoy avaient accepté, contraints et forcés. Le gendre était de bonne famille et une union entre les deux était favorable. Il restait le souci de la descendance parce qu'aucun sorcier mâle ne pouvait avoir d'enfant.

Après trois mois de relation, ils avaient décidé de vivre ensemble et s'étaient trouvé un petit appartement dans le centre de Londres. Ce n'était pas très grand, un deux-pièces, mais c'était chez eux. Ils gagnaient suffisamment bien leur vie pour se trouver autre chose de plus à l'image de la fortune familiale, Drago étant architecte sorcier et Blaise, responsable de la liaison Gobelins-Sorciers à la Banque Gringotts. Ils auraient pu avoir une maison à la campagne mais c'était hors de question. Ils avaient tous les deux vécu dans de grands manoirs, ils voulaient quelque chose de plus intime, qui leur ressemble davantage.

Depuis six longues années, ils étaient heureux même si, comme dans n'importe quel couple, ils avaient des disputes, des hauts et des bas. Récemment, ils avaient même failli se séparer à cause de la jalousie maladive de Drago quand il avait cru que son amant le trompait avec une fille, une espèce de cinglée qui se faisait appeler Archimède – un pseudonyme à ne pas en douter, aucune personne saine d'esprit n'oserait appeler son enfant de la sorte.

Au final, Blaise l'avait détrompé, cette jeune femme était une auteur assez connue dans les romans entre hommes dans le monde sorcier. Elle avait voulu interviewer l'un des couples les plus en vogue afin de rendre ses écrits plus vivants.

Drago l'avait rencontrée à son tour à quelques reprises mais, au lieu d'apprécier la jeune femme aux étranges cheveux rouges – ce n'était pas naturel du tout, résultat issu d'une teinture, les garçons en auraient mis leur main à couper – le blond avait eu peur. En même temps, il y avait de quoi, elle était effrayante avec ses regards appuyés quand les deux amants s'embrassaient.

Le blond ne l'avait vue que quelques fois et cela lui avait largement suffi. Le souci était que Blaise l'appréciait beaucoup. Cela avait pour conséquence des visites assez régulières à l'appartement pour discuter, mais le véritable problème était qu'Archimède avait rédigé un roman avec un blond et un brun assez semblables à leur couple et qui vivaient dans un immeuble similaire au leur.

Si le grand noir ne voyait aucun inconvénient à servir de modèle, ce n'était pas le cas du jeune Malefoy qui aurait préféré que sa vie privée le reste, alors que là, tout le monde était au courant. Pire encore, Archimède semblait tout savoir des détails de leur vie intime, or Drago savait parfaitement ce que son compagnon disait ou pas. Elle avait même réussi l'exploit de retranscrire mot pour mot une discussion qu'ils avaient eue dans le secret de leur chambre à coucher, un soir juste avant de dormir.

Cette dernière chose avait mis le feu aux poudres. Depuis, Drago refusait catégoriquement que la folle rousse revienne chez eux et elle était actuellement le sujet d'une dispute à trois heures du matin.

- Hors de question ! Pas tant que je ne saurai pas comment elle a fait pour nous entendre !

- Drago, soupira Blaise épuisé par la colère de son amant, elle a tout inventé, c'est une auteur.

- Non, elle ne l'a pas inventé ! Tout ce qu'on s'est dit est là, dans ce stupide bouquin ! hurla-t-il en jetant l'exemplaire récemment acheté par le jeune Zabini, accro à ces bêtises.

Il l'avait découvert dans le dernier tome et ne décolérait plus depuis. Blaise, quant à lui, se fichait de savoir comment Archimède avait su. À dire vrai, il ne se souvenait même plus de cette conversation. Pour le sorcier, il était évident que Drago avait tout inventé mais risquer de le dire à voix haute, cela revenait à se suicider et il tenait à la vie.

- Si tu le dis. On peut aller se coucher ?

Blaise mourait d'envie de se glisser entre les draps frais et propres avant d'attirer Drago contre lui pour enfin s'endormir. Mais non, il devait écouter les beuglements fort peu discrets de son amant. Il aurait préféré entendre son blond adoré crier parce qu'il se faisait pilonner avec ardeur et non à cause d'Archimède.

Dommage que Drago ne veuille plus la voir, à part sa mère, c'était la seule femme qu'il tolérait parce qu'elle était complètement cinglée avec ses idées loufoques et qu'elle le faisait rire. Elle avait une vision bien particulière des choses, peut-être à cause de sa culture française et demeurait ouverte d'esprit. Contrairement à une majorité de sorciers, elle ne détournait pas le regard quand Drago et Blaise avaient des gestes tendres. Il l'avait bien vue s'attendrir et soupirer d'aise.

Il avait, lui aussi, noté les ressemblances avec eux, Drago et lui, avec ce Commode, beau noir aux yeux sombres qui exprimaient une passion sans bornes pour son petit ami, Maximilien, aristocrate blond qui faisait fondre n'importe quel être humain. Mais cela le faisait rire et le flattait d'être malgré lui le héros d'un roman. Par jeu, il s'amusait à reproduire les scènes de sexe décrites avec justesse dans les livres, autant dire que Drago appréciait moyennement d'imiter l'imitation.

Il avait l'impression de revenir quelques mois en arrière, quand Archimède avait débarqué dans leur vie pour y flanquer involontairement une belle pagaille.

La situation n'était pas la même mais leur couple n'était pas au plus haut. Ils n'en étaient pas à se séparer, fort heureusement, cela dit, la moindre discussion, ces derniers temps, risquait fort de finir en dispute. La rouquine revenait sur le tapis au moins à chaque repas, Drago affirmant que son chéri passait plus de temps avec elle qu'avec lui.

- Non, on n'ira pas se coucher !

Blaise rejeta sa tête en arrière contre l'appui du fauteuil confortable du salon-salle à manger. Aller se coucher ne serait pas pour tout de suite sauf s'il prenait le risque de laisser son compagnon vitupérer tout seul une bonne partie de la nuit.

- Dray, c'est la même rengaine, ça fait trois jours que ça dure. Là, j'ai envie de dormir un peu, soupira le noir en se frottant les yeux, perdant patience.

Trois soirs à l'entendre brailler contre ce hibou déplumé et complètement cinglé – il avait fallu du temps au couple pour se rendre compte que le pseudonyme venait, non pas du scientifique grec, mais d'un dessin animé dans lequel Archimède était un hibou et pas n'importe lequel, celui de Merlin en personne – il avait eu sa dose.

Le regard noir du blond ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Il était tellement épuisé par ses nuits courtes et ses journées intenses qu'il se moquait éperdument d'avoir énervé Drago.

- Pardon ? Parce qu'en plus, je radote ?

- Oui, comme une petite vieille. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas dormir, tant pis pour toi mais moi, je vais me coucher. Libre à toi de venir. Bonne nuit mon chéri.

Il quitta son fauteuil et laissa là Malefoy qui le regarda, éberlué et vexé d'avoir été délaissé pour un lit. Blaise devait l'écouter, c'était son devoir ! Est-ce que lui fuyait quand son amant avait besoin de parler ? Non ! Pire encore, il venait de le traiter de petite vieille. Ça allait se payer. Et Archimède, cette tarée, allait aussi en faire les frais. Après tout, c'était entièrement de sa faute.

- Reviens ici, Zabini ! ordonna-t-il après une bonne minute de silence à fixer le dos large et musclé qui s'éloignait de lui.

- Non, si tu veux parler, c'est au lit ou alors reste ici, répliqua Blaise de la chambre.

Il eut le temps de se changer, de faire un brin de toilette, tout en entendant Drago jacasser dans le salon, avant de voir l'amour de sa vie débarquer à son tour, non sans cesser de parler et de maudire Archimède. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ces malédictions n'étaient pas réalisables, sinon la pauvre devait être à l'heure actuelle couverte de pustules purulentes et puantes, malade comme un dragon avec une fièvre d'hippogriffe, une jambe en moins et en train d'agoniser dans le caniveau.

Blaise secoua la tête tout en se glissant dans le lit. Il soupira de bien-être.

Enfin un peu de repos. Et en plus, il était en week-end, il pourrait dormir plus tard le lendemain. Mais ce n'était pas drôle si son amant n'était pas présent. Cependant, les torrides parties de jambes en l'air étaient de moins en moins nombreuses ces derniers jours surtout depuis que le blond sexy avait découvert que l'imagination débordante du brun était puisée directement dans les livres. À partir de cet instant, l'accès aux fesses plus que tentantes avait été interdit et Blaise en souffrait. Il aimait se perdre dans la chaleur de cet antre brûlant, sentir les chairs s'écarter pour laisser passer son sexe dur comme la pierre, entendre les gémissements jouissifs du Prince des Serpentard quand sa prostate était malmenée ainsi que ses cris lorsqu'il atteignait l'orgasme.

Quatre jours qu'ils n'avaient plus fait l'amour. C'était peu, surtout si l'on considérait qu'ils avaient réussi à tenir plus d'un mois une fois. Mais à force de lire les scènes décrites dans le livre et de penser aux fesses blanches qui se dandinaient sous ses yeux, Blaise se sentait en manque. Il avait très envie de prendre son compagnon. Ce désir augmenta lorsque Drago se pencha en avant, nu comme un ver, pour chercher quelque chose sous le lavabo, dans le petit meuble. La porte était ouverte et le noir avait une vue imprenable sur le postérieur divin.

Cette vision ainsi que le souvenir de la lecture d'un lemon entre Commode et Maximilien firent durcir son pénis. Blaise soupira.

Sa nuit, il ne la ferait sans doute pas ce soir sauf si Drago parvenait à lui couper toute envie. Il en était parfaitement capable. Il suffisait d'un regard peu avenant sur la verge dressée et qu'il se couche, dos tourné à Blaise, pour que ce dernier n'ait plus envie de grand chose à part se lamenter sur la cruauté du monde et des Malefoy qui étaient sadiques.

Il hésita entre se lever discrètement, tout aussi nu que son compagnon pour l'allumer et peut-être le prendre, ou se caresser et l'attendre dans le lit, sans le moindre vêtement.

Au final, il décida de rester entre les draps, retira juste son pantalon en soie qui finit par terre et posa une main chaude sur sa verge dressée. Le contact le fit frémir et il manqua gémir. Il ne pratiquait que peu la masturbation en solitaire, préférant sentir les doigts fins de son amant à cet endroit, aller et venir jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne. Mais en cet instant, il voulait prendre un peu de plaisir et se rincer l'œil en regardant sa star personnelle bouger les fesses devant lui.

Ses doigts caressèrent doucement la peau fine, massant les testicules, remontant le long de la veine pour effleurer le gland, le tout caché par les draps.

Bien loin de se douter qu'il était le centre de l'attention de Blaise, Drago continuait ses ablutions du soir tout en pestant mentalement contre cet idiot patenté de volatile humain – oxymore intéressant s'il en était, le blond était plutôt fier de sa trouvaille.

Non, il ne l'aimait pas, déjà parce qu'elle était effrayante et puis elle avait une drôle de manière de les regarder. Tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre, comme si elle cherchait à déterminer lequel des deux pourrait lui servir de quatre heures. À croire qu'elle voulait leur sauter dessus pour leur faire subir tout ce que son cerveau dérangé était capable d'inventer – et Merlin savait, vu les livres, ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

Il fallait être fou pour aimer écrire des scènes aussi osées, surtout entre deux hommes ! Le pire était que cela plaisait aux midinettes et aux femmes, c'était d'un pathétique.

Bon, d'accord, Drago pouvait admettre, dans le secret de son esprit, qu'Archimède écrivait bien et que les lemons étaient chauds, à tel point qu'il avait eu plusieurs fois une érection en les lisant. Commode et Maximilien étaient de véritables bêtes au lit et les orgasmes avaient l'air dévastateurs.

Mais il n'oubliait pas que ses propres soirées torrides avec son Commode étaient meilleures que cela. Blaise savait comment le faire grimper aux rideaux rien qu'en le touchant.

Merlin, soupira Drago en sentant son sang se ruer vers la région sud de son anatomie, il avait une érection.

En même temps, il avait évité Blaise pendant quatre jours, depuis qu'il avait découvert que son amant se servait de ces livres débiles pour pimenter leur vie de couple, comme s'ils avaient besoin de cela.

- Blaise ? appela-t-il pour vérifier que son compagnon ne dormait pas.

Vu son état d'excitation rien qu'à la pensée de ces scènes de sexe entre Blaise et lui ou Commode avec Maximilien, il n'avait aucune envie de se finir seul. Il préférait largement sentir le pénis dur et bouillant du noir se glisser entre ses chairs palpitantes. Au diable ses bonnes résolutions et Archimède avec.

C'était entièrement de la faute à cette rouquine s'il était dans cet état-là !

Un gémissement lui répondit, signe que Blaise était réveillé mais qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Inquiet, le blondinet se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une vision qui fit doubler la taille de sa verge.

- Merlin de bordel de...

Il cessa de jurer, interrompu par le jeune Zabini qui se cambrait dans un halètement, sa main massant la hampe sombre tandis que l'autre titillait ses tétons sensibles.

Le saligaud prenait du plaisir ? Tout seul qui plus est ? C'était intolérable !

Non, Drago n'était pas de mauvaise foi ! Si son compagnon voulait prendre son pied, d'accord, mais pas seul ! Il ne lui avait jamais interdit de l'allumer ni de lui donner envie à ce qu'il sache !

Il oubliait cette fois où Blaise l'avait regardé, s'était déhanché avec beaucoup de savoir-faire et que lui, vil serpent, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il refusait d'avoir le moindre rapport sexuel. Il fallait dire aussi que Drago était furieux. Ils étaient restés deux jours brouillés mais leur réconciliation avait été particulièrement magnifique.

Blaise, l'entendant, ouvrit ses yeux chocolat et les planta dans les iris d'un mercure en fusion. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'un gémissement plus fort franchissait ses lèvres.

Il était beau, perdu dans son plaisir, si beau que Drago ne put qu'être attiré. Ses pas le portèrent jusqu'au lit où ses doigts caressèrent les draps défaits pour remonter vers la tête. Le regard sombre ne le quittait pas tandis que la main continuait ses va-et-vient.

Alors que les doigts fins et pâles se posèrent sur le torse offert, il put voir Blaise cesser tout mouvement pour ne se concentrer que sur lui et la caresse qu'il lui donnait. Il posa son genou sur le matelas et sa main à plat sur le torse poilu. Il aimait la différence de couleur de peau.

Blaise attrapa doucement le poignet fin puis attira sur lui son homme qui enjamba le corps allongé, se maintenant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Doucement, comme s'ils voulaient prendre leur temps, ils s'embrassèrent, leurs doigts se mettant à voyager sur le corps de l'autre.

Quand Blaise vint agripper les fesses rondes pour les caresser, Drago grogna et appuya son érection contre celle de son amant qui gémit.

- Tu vas me rendre fou, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres roses.

D'un coup de hanches, il inversa les positions et se glissa entre les cuisses ouvertes, alignant les hampes gonflées, faisant soupirer les deux hommes. Ils s'apprivoisaient lentement à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. D'abord des caresses douces, puis plus franches et ensuite, ils entamaient la préparation avant de s'unir.

Malgré ses airs de seigneur, sa façon de se comporter ou sa tendance à tout régenter, Drago aimait par-dessus tout se sentir protégé dans l'étreinte rassurante de Blaise. Il préférait cent fois être celui qui recevait que celui qui donnait car il avait l'impression d'être chéri. Ils avaient échangé les rôles quelquefois mais le blond n'avait jamais été pleinement satisfait, de même que Blaise avait du mal à s'offrir.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre du plaisir seul, chuchota Drago.

- À qui la faute ? couina Blaise quand une main coquine vint effleurer son torse, taquinant un point sensible juste sous le téton gauche. Tu refusais tout contact. Je suis obligé de me satisfaire par moi-même.

- Nous n'avions pas dit que c'était à l'autre de veiller à donner ce plaisir ?

- Si.

Il se mit à se mouvoir lentement contre Drago qui siffla et lâcha les tétons pour trouver les fesses plus que tentantes afin de le pousser à continuer et à accélérer.

- Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien demandé ? Avais-tu... Merlin, continue ! gronda-t-il quand Blaise se figea, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Il enfonça ses doigts dans la peau tendre du postérieur et écarta davantage les cuisses pour lui faire comprendre qu'accéder à sa requête était plus que fortement conseillée, elle était obligatoire.

- Seigneur Malefoy veut-il vraiment que je lui expose mon point de vue sur le sujet ? Que je lui rappelle la manière dont il m'a aimablement jeté ? Que je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire ? Non, j'en doute alors tais-toi et profite, sinon tu devras t'occuper de toi.

Il embrassa les lèvres puis les bécota. Il mentait, bien évidemment. Vu son état, il était hors de question de le laisser comme cela sinon cela revenait à dire qu'il devrait rester lui aussi ainsi.

- Tu ne le feras pas parce que ce que je sens n'est pas ta baguette, souffla Drago avec un sourire charmeur.

- Si, c'est elle mais c'est une forme de baguette que tu aimes avoir en toi. Elle est bien épaisse, longue et dure.

- Pervers.

Mais Blaise avait bien senti contre sa cuisse le désir de Drago grossir encore un peu.

- Dixit celui qui ne pense qu'à une chose, que je le pilonne. C'est ce que tu veux, mon chéri ?

Le souffle de plus en plus rapide de son amant et les rougeurs sur les joues blanches furent une réponse plus criante, nul doute qu'il ne pensait qu'à cela.

- Embrasse-moi ! ordonna Drago pour se donner un semblant de contenance.

Le baiser fut exigeant et passionné. Les langues fouillaient sans vergogne la bouche de l'autre, chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre.

Le jeune Malefoy, d'un habile coup de hanches, les fit rouler sur le matelas. Les draps étaient repoussés au bout du lit et n'attendaient qu'un dernier coup de pied pour tomber par terre.

- Tu es magnifique, Dray, rougit Blaise alors que son compagnon se cambrait en arrière, en contre-jour, la lumière l'illuminant tel un ange déchu.

Installé à califourchon sur lui, bassin contre bassin, il bougeait à peine, juste assez pour que les deux érections restent en contact.

Blaise adorait le voir le dominer de la sorte, pouvoir le caresser partout, le contempler se mouvoir au-dessus de lui, abandonné. Il était tout aussi beau assis qu'allongé et nu était la tenue que le noir préférait.

Les iris mercure se posèrent soudain sur lui, incandescents, emplis de luxure. Une langue lécha les lèvres rougies par les baisers et les attaques des dents. Le blond se décala légèrement et quand son pénis buta contre celui de Blaise, il gémit, entraînant un couinement de la part de son partenaire.

La friction était divine, comme à chaque fois.

Le jeune Zabini attira à lui le visage de Drago qui se retrouva dans une position des plus érotiques, à quatre pattes, de part et d'autre du corps allongé. D'une main douce mais ferme, il obligea son petit ami à se reposer sur lui et un doigt glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux fesses offertes. L'autre frissonna en anticipant le plaisir qu'il ressentirait.

Après toutes ces années, le jeune homme ne percevait plus qu'une infime douleur si la préparation était bien faite.

Blaise ne le pénétra pas tout de suite. Il joua un instant avec le petit trou plissé. Sans lubrifiant, habitué ou pas, Drago risquait fort de ne pas apprécier, même avec un seul doigt mais il mourait d'envie de le prendre, là tout de suite, sans autre forme de procès, de le renverser sur le lit et de lui faire l'amour avec ardeur.

Il récupéra le lubrifiant sorcier dans la table de chevet et s'en enduisit les doigts, sous le regard gourmand de Drago qui ne bougeait pas, attendant docilement, allongé sur Blaise.

Un doigt passa rapidement l'entrée et le brun le bougea doucement, pour habituer le blond à sa présence. Un autre suivit rapidement, permettant au rectum de se dilater, ainsi qu'un troisième pour achever le tout.

Durant ce traitement, Drago gémissait et bougeait contre Blaise, frottant son érection avec celle du jeune homme.

Et puis les doigts disparurent. L'héritier Malefoy fut redressé après un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant que Blaise ne l'aide à se placer correctement au-dessus de la verge tendue. Scrutant le visage pâle, il pouvait diriger la pénétration mais à part un plaisir intense, Drago ne ressentait rien d'autre, pas même la petite douleur qui accompagnait généralement ce moment. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était Blaise, cette verge en lui, ces mains sur ses hanches, ces bras sous ses doigts, ce regard sombre sur lui, sentir son amour. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

Une fois assis sur le bassin de Blaise, le jeune homme se figea, les yeux clos et la respiration haletante. Son visage était rose et son corps luisait de sueur.

Les premiers va-et-vient, ce fut Drago qui les amorça tout doucement, presque imperceptiblement. Puis son partenaire le remplaça, le soulevant et l'abaissant aussi rapidement que leur permettait la position jusqu'à ce que Blaise n'inverse les places en renversant son amant sur le matelas sans quitter le fourreau étroit et chaud. Dès lors, il se retira presque entièrement avant de revenir sans crier gare. Lorsque Drago hurla et se cambra, il sourit.

- Encore !

Blaise avait trouvé sa prostate et il allait s'ingénier à la frapper à chaque pénétration pour faire perdre à son petit ami tous ses moyens.

Nul doute qu'il ne pourrait pas s'asseoir le lendemain. C'était parfait parce que Blaise avait bien l'intention de le garder allongé toute la journée, allongé et nu, de préférence mais ces deux points seraient à négocier avec le principal concerné. Cela dit, le noir avait des arguments imparables, il savait exactement comment faire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Le jeune homme sortit de nouveau sans paraître entendre le grognement d'avertissement. Il fut tenté de rester quelques secondes hors de l'antre mais Drago remonta encore un peu plus ses genoux et écarta les cuisses, comme pour l'appeler et le pousser à revenir en lui, comme s'il avait compris ses intentions.

Au final, Blaise ne put demeurer insensible face à ce spectacle et replongea son sexe dans le corps brûlant et accueillant du blond qui poussa un soupir de bien-être.

- Merlin merci, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux pour savourer la caresse intime et interne.

- Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi, répondit le jeune homme en embrassant la tempe à portée de lèvres et sans cesser ses va-et-vient.

- Ne t'arrête pas, ne t'arrête jamais.

Ces mots furent chuchotés si bas que Blaise faillit ne pas les entendre mais il nota que son compagnon avait les joues humides et il s'en inquiéta. Pourquoi son amant semblait-il souffrir alors qu'il le suppliait de ne pas s'arrêter ?

- Dray ? Non, ne pleure pas, fit-il en cessant ses coups de butoir pour comprendre la raison de ces larmes.

- Continue ! exigea Drago.

Le blond, dans un sanglot, agrippa le brun, plantant ses doigts dans la peau du dos et resserra son étreinte, semblant persuadé que Blaise partirait.

Ce dernier se rappela soudain les peurs de son amant, cette terreur qu'il avait de le voir partir. C'était irraisonné parce que Blaise n'avait jamais eu l'intention de s'en aller, de l'abandonner, il l'aimait trop pour cela quand bien même Drago était insupportable, maniaque, exigeant, hautain, arrogant et fier. Il l'aimait avec ses qualités et ses défauts, il l'avait choisi et ne le changerait pour rien au monde.

- Je suis là, Dray, je reste là, je ne te laisserai pas. Jamais.

Il reprit ses coups de reins puissants, embrassant autant que possible son petit ami pour le rassurer encore et encore. Toute parole était superflue, seuls les gestes comptaient.

Blaise lâcha les hanches qu'il tenait toujours pour venir poser ses mains sur la poitrine de Drago. Le cœur battait vite, comme à chaque fois. Et puis, ses doigts glissèrent lentement le long du torse pâle et fin pour venir trouver la verge plaquée contre le ventre, suintante. Son gland était violet et une veine palpitait.

Quand la main vint l'enserrer, le jeune Malefoy s'arqua sur le matelas et un gémissement quitta sa gorge. Il lâcha le dos couvert de griffures et ses doigt trouvèrent le dernier drap encore en place.

- S'il te plaît ! Encore. N'arrête pas ! Continue !

Il couinait et hurlait en même temps. Perdu dans son plaisir, il ne parvenait pas à formuler des phrases cohérentes mais cela n'avait aucune importance, de même que le contrôle qu'il devait avoir sur sa personne en permanence.

Ici, dans cet appartement et avec Blaise, il n'était plus question d'être la parfaite représentation de la famille. Drago oubliait presque toutes les règles des Malefoy et se laissait aller à être lui-même. Au lit, il perdait cette réserve qui le caractérisait ainsi que cette pudeur pour ne montrer que son plaisir.

Il avait toujours été pudique avec lui et les autres. Son corps ne le révulsait pas mais il ne le jugeait pas parfait, trop fin, pas assez musclé... il avait tous les défauts.

C'était Blaise qui lui avait appris à s'accepter, déjà en le choisissant, mais ensuite en l'aimant tel qu'il était. Il l'avait poussé à extérioriser ses désirs dans l'intimité de la chambre à coucher et avec lui.

- Blaise ! cria Drago alors que sa prostate était de plus en plus malmenée.

Il allait jouir. Il sentait que ce besoin montait en lui et allait exploser.

La main ne ralentit pas, de même que les va-et-vient en lui.

Et puis ce fut le néant quand une brusque lumière blanche le frappa soudain. Il n'eut pas conscience d'éjaculer à longs traits, ni que Blaise jouissait en lui, emporté par la violence de son orgasme.

Ce n'était pas rare qu'il aille aussi loin dans les cimes du plaisir mais, en général, il n'emportait pas son amant avec lui. Ce dernier mettait toujours un peu plus de temps à venir.

Ils restèrent là, l'un sur l'autre, appréciant la moiteur des peaux collées, la chaleur, le souffle frais et les cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson.

- Je t'aime, Blaise.

- Moi aussi mon amour, je t'aime. Pourquoi ces larmes ?

Drago haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas, il avait eu un instant de peur qui l'avait étreint et se sentait incapable d'expliquer pourquoi.

- Aucune idée.

Blaise se décala, faisant grommeler le blond parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être vide, et l'attira contre lui avant de faire venir les draps d'un informulé sans baguette.

- Dis, la prochaine fois que tu t'énerveras contre Archimède...

Il s'interrompit quand Drago se redressa dans le lit, les yeux exorbités. Le jeune homme regarda partout, y compris sous le lit.

- Dray ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je suis sûr que cette scène sera dans un de ses romans !

- Ça y est, ça lui reprend. On était bien, non ? Pourquoi repartir dans ces délires paranoïaques ?

Il n'aurait jamais dû dire une telle chose, surtout qu'ils venaient juste de passer un bon moment.

- Dray, mon cœur, écoute. Oublie cette fille. Si jamais tu as raison, on la poursuivra en justice. Mais pour l'instant, je me fiche de savoir si elle peut nous entendre. J'ai envie de profiter de mon copain. Je peux ?

Le fils Malefoy resta un instant figé, pesant le pour et le contre avant de se replonger sous les draps et de se coller contre Blaise qui se félicita pour cette reprise fabuleuse. Il n'aurait pas à tenter de convaincre son amant de revenir se coucher à ses côtés.

Mais si Archimède avait bel et bien écouté tout ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre, une chose était certaine, elle allait en baver.

0o0

Un cri résonna dans le salon, faisant bondir Nanola en train de cuisiner sa spécialité, les pâtes. Elle en lâcha sa cuillère en bois qui tomba bruyamment sur le carrelage d'un blanc gris.

- Arch' ? appela-t-elle, inquiète.

- Merlin, Merlin, Merlin !

Sa colocataire éteignit le gaz et laissa la cuillère par terre, ayant oublié jusqu'à sa présence, afin d'aller voir la rouquine qui faisait un peu trop de bruit pour que ce soit normal.

Elle la découvrit en train de sautiller partout dans le séjour en battant des mains. Cette vision laissa la pauvre blondinette atterrée et les bras ballants. Elle qui avait cru que son amie avait un souci important, que quelque chose d'énorme était arrivé, comme une pénurie de chocolat ou une énorme araignée velue... apparemment, c'était autre chose.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, brailla Archimède en se mettant à tourner en rond.

Même le pauvre chat regardait sa maîtresse, interloqué, l'air de se demander qui était cette folle qui avait pris possession de son humain.

- Mouais, on ne dirait pas. Tu m'expliques ?

- Ils l'ont fait !

C'était officiel, Nanola était perdue. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait pas la dernière.

- Qui a fait quoi ?

- Drago et Blaise ! Ils l'ont fait.

- Certes, répliqua la jeune fille lentement toujours sans comprendre ce que Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini avaient à voir dans l'histoire.

Et puis la lumière éclaira son pauvre cerveau.

- Ah, je crois que j'ai compris. Mais... comment tu as fait pour entendre ce qu'ils font ?

- Nano, réfléchis. Comment j'ai su que Lucius te voulait ?

- Attends... non, tu n'as pas osé !

Nanola savait parfaitement comment sa colocataire avait découvert le secret de Lord Malefoy, les micros cachés. Mais Archimède avait-elle été jusqu'à en poser chez le couple ? La connaissant, elle en était parfaitement capable et c'était cela le plus effrayant.

- Si ?

- Archi, espèce de folle ! Tu vas te faire tuer si jamais ils le découvrent !

Son interlocutrice fit une moue en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas inquiète du tout parce qu'il fallait que les deux hommes s'en aperçoivent et eux n'avaient pas les connaissances suffisantes en technologie moldue pour cela, contrairement aux deux filles qui avaient grandi chez des moldus avant de découvrir qu'elles étaient sorcières.

Un rire un peu sadique s'éleva dans la pièce à vivre et Nanola, dépitée, retourna à la préparation de ses pâtes, soupirant contre sa colocataire complètement timbrée qui n'hésitait pas à aller s'immiscer dans la vie privée de pauvres homosexuels pour nourrir ses histoires et alimenter ses fantasmes avec Zabini et Malefoy ensemble – parce qu'elle les adorait.

Est-ce qu'elle-même faisait cela ? Non, ses propres créations venaient directement de son esprit !

La blondinette esquissa un sourire machiavélique en pensant que son hibou adoré allait devoir avoir une bonne leçon. Elle devait comprendre que ce genre de choses ne se faisait pas du tout.

Se retournant un court instant pour voir ce que faisait Archimède – cette dernière dansait toujours autour de la table basse – elle tira son téléphone portable de sa poche et envoya un SMS à leur meilleure amie, Mandy, pour lui faire part de sa découverte.

La réponse ne tarda pas, Mandy tentait de la joindre.

- Oui ? murmura Nanola tout en remuant les coquillettes puis les tomates, l'ail et les olives qui cuisaient dans une autre poêle.

Elle ne voulait pas être entendue.

- « _Un souci avec l'autre folle ? »_

- Elle a espionné Drago et Blaise !

- « _Ah. Encore ?_ »

- Oui et là, elle a dépassé les bornes, puisqu'elle les a entendus... se sauter dessus.

- « _Et ?_ »

Nanola grogna. Mais personne ne comprenait ou quoi ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il qu'elle pour se soucier de la vie privée des gens ? Qui sait qui Archimède avait-elle espionné d'autre ?

- Comment ça, et ?

- « _Nano, écoute, ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déranger quand tu as su que Lucius en pinçait pour toi. Alors pourquoi maintenant, ça te choque ?_ »

- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Bichette, imagine qu'elle se décide à vous espionner quand tu es avec Charlie.

Un silence lui répondit, signe qu'elle avait tapé dans le mille. Elle entendit Mandy prendre deux ou trois inspirations, sans doute pour répliquer, mais les mots semblaient lui manquer.

- « _Vu sous cet angle..._ », finit-elle par dire. «_ Tu veux lui faire quoi ?_ »

Enfin quelqu'un qui voyait les choses comme elle. Avec Archimède, il fallait mettre le holà tout de suite sinon elle irait loin.

Nanola se retourna encore une fois mais sa colocataire était plongée dans l'écoute de la scène. Elle devait étudier les bruits avec beaucoup d'attention pour tenter de discerner les voix et les retranscrire par écrit. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle n'entendait très certainement rien d'autre. On pouvait presque voir un filet de bave couler le long de son menton. Il allait peut-être falloir prévoir le bavoir ou la bassine sinon elle allait hurler que son clavier était fichu.

- Elle mérite une punition. Tu es bien d'accord.

- « _Oui, tout à fait._ »

- On sait toutes les deux que le chocolat, c'est sa drogue.

Un rire étouffé lui parvint. Mandy avait eu la même pensée qu'elle et c'était parfait.

- « _Elle va hurler_. »

- Tant pis. Mon hibou chéri mérite une punition exemplaire. Je suis prête à aller jusqu'au bout des choses pour lui faire comprendre le fond de ma pensée.

- « _Sadique_. »

- Je ne le nie pas, très chère. Je ne le nie pas du tout.

Elle aurait bien voulu rire aussi, un rire bien machiavélique comme elle savait si mal les faire. Mais il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention alors que l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.

0o0

La porte de l'appartement claqua sur une Archimède folle de rage. Elle revenait de sa maison d'édition et étrangement, son éditeur avait refusé son texte, arguant qu'il était trop réaliste et que les personnages ressemblaient à des personnes existantes. Mais qui avait pu lui dire qu'ils étaient basés sur deux sorciers connus ? Pas elle en tout cas.

La jeune femme laissa tomber ses affaires par terre, se fichant du désordre que cela causait, pour se précipiter dans sa chambre afin de fouiller dans sa réserve personnelle de chocolat. Elle en avait bien besoin en cet instant.

Mais son placard était vide alors que la veille encore, il était plein.

Inquiète, elle fila dans la cuisine et ouvrit tous les placards. Plus de chocolat là non plus ! C'était impossible ! Il y en avait assez pour tenir une bonne semaine ! Nanola ne pouvait pas avoir tout mangé. Elle serait clouée au lit avec une belle crise de foie.

Un doute commença à s'emparer de l'auteur.

- Non, elle n'aurait pas fait cela, elle n'aurait pas osé.

Mais Nanola était assez retorse pour avoir fait une telle chose. Il n'y avait qu'un coupable, c'était sa colocataire, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Si son chocolat avait disparu alors qu'elle en avait besoin, c'était la fin du monde. Elle ne pourrait jamais se remettre de cette perte immense, surtout si son éditeur refusait de publier son dernier livre, celui dans lequel elle avait mis tout son cœur à écrire.

Un hurlement de rage s'éleva dans l'appartement. Une porte s'ouvrit.

- Archimède ? Mais pourquoi tu hurles comme cela ?

Le hibou se tourna vers sa colocataire, les yeux injectés de sang, la respiration erratique. Alors elle était là, cette traîtresse, la responsable de tous ses maux. Et en plus, elle avait le culot de dormir ! Ça se voyait à ses cheveux décoiffés, à ses lunettes mises à la hâte et à la marque d'oreiller sur sa joue.

- Toi !

- Quoi, moi ? répliqua Nanola en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour faire passer le goût qu'elle avait dans la bouche et apaiser les brûlures dans son estomac, résultante de sa sieste.

- Où est mon chocolat ?

- À sa place, dans le placard. Pourquoi ?

Et le pire, c'était qu'elle mentait avec un aplomb déconcertant mais Archimède savait quand elle ne disait pas la vérité. Après un an et demi de colocation, Nanola était incapable de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

- Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi ! Où est mon chocolat, Nano ?

- Aucune idée.

- Menteuse ! Il est où ? Dans ta chambre, c'est ça ?

- Non !

- Ah ! Tu réponds trop vite et tu t'es énervée ! Il est dans ta chambre !

Mais Nanola secoua la tête, elle n'était pas aussi bête car oui, elle avait caché le chocolat de l'auteur, pas chez elles cependant. Il fallait être débile. Cela dit, si Archimède voulait retourner sa chambre, c'était son choix. La magie se chargerait de tout remettre en ordre.

Elle fut bousculée et entendit les meubles voler, de même que ses affaires. D'un haussement d'épaule, elle prit le parti de se préparer son goûter. Sans chocolat, ce serait différent mais tant pis, elle s'en passerait. Les gaufrettes et le petit pain étaient sur la table, de même que l'eau et le sirop, puis la jeune fille transporta le tout dans le salon devant la télévision.

- Il est où ce foutu chocolat ! Nano, tu en as fait quoi ? !

- Je n'y suis pour rien ! Et ne hurle pas, je ne suis pas sourde.

D'autant qu'elle venait de se réveiller et qu'il fallait y aller tout doucement. Mais un léger sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Si Archimède réagissait aussi violemment, c'était qu'elle avait réussi.

Nul doute que sa colocataire arrêterait d'aller fouiner dans la vie de Messieurs Malefoy et Zabini.

0o0

À quelques pâtés de maison de là, Drago et Blaise dégustaient sur le corps de l'autre le magnifique cadeau que leur avait fait l'amie d'Archimède, une blonde prénommée Nanola que le jeune Malefoy connaissait comme étant la maîtresse de son père. Elle leur avait dit qu'ils n'avaient plus à redouter la présence de la rouquine, que celle-ci ne verrait pas son texte être publié, mais qu'ils allaient devoir nettoyer de fond en comble leur appartement parce qu'il était possible, voire fortement envisageable, que l'auteur ait laissé des choses qui n'avaient pas leur place en ce lieu.

Après avoir découvert une bonne dizaine de micros, surtout installés dans la chambre, ils avaient détruit le tout, non sans que Drago ne hurle qu'il avait raison. Blaise l'avait alors poussé sur le lit dans l'intention évidente de profiter de son corps et de la trentaine de tablettes de chocolat au lait que Nanola avait apportée en guise de cadeau d'excuse.

Le chocolat fondu coulait sur les torses, les langues humides le léchaient avant de se lier pendant que les corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre avec une ardeur non dissimulée.

Drago hurlait son plaisir pendant que Blaise grognait, le sexe enfoui au plus profond du rectum dilaté, allant et venant, les mains sur les hanches pâles et étroites de son amant tandis que ce dernier griffait le dos sombre de ses ongles.

Ils se tendirent en même temps avant de jouir de concert.

Blaise s'effondra sur le corps humide de sueur et de salive encore légèrement enduit de chocolat de son compagnon.

- Tu es toujours aussi doué, Blaise, souffla Drago, la respiration erratique.

- Ravi de l'entendre de ta bouche, mon amour, fit-il en ponctuant ces quelques mots d'un baiser langoureux qui avait un goût sucré absolument divin.

Sa bouche dériva lentement le long du cou pâle qu'il mordilla de ses dents. Il voulut s'éloigner pour laisser son petit ami respirer mais c'était sans compter sur ce dernier qui le retint. Drago aimait sentir le corps lourd de Blaise sur lui, son odeur l'envelopper et ce sexe encore en lui, même mou. Il avait le sentiment d'être entier.

- Je t'aime Dray. À la folie. N'en doute jamais.

Le blond sourit avant de fermer les yeux, l'air béat.

Il était aux anges, son compagnon l'aimait toujours, il avait réussi à obtenir gain de cause et il avait puni un hibou trop curieux.

La vie était belle, n'est-ce pas ? Que pouvait-il arriver de mieux ? Le mariage ? Sans doute mais pas pour tout de suite. Les enfants ? Ils avaient là aussi tout le temps. Ils étaient jeunes et pour l'heure, ils voulaient juste profiter de l'instant présent et de l'autre.

C'était le plus important.

* * *

**FIN**

**Alors? Arch', petit hibou de mon coeur? Tu m'en veux?**


End file.
